I'm Sorry
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack visit Sam after the undercover mission


**TITLE: I'm Sorry**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:R**

**SPOILERS: Shades of Grey**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack/Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack visit Sam after the undercover mission**

**SEQUEL:**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

**After the meeting with high chancellor Trevell, General Hammond gave his front team some down time after what they been through in the past few days. **

**Jack was just leaving the SGC after he spoken to both Daniel and Teal'c. He went to see Sam in her lab only to see her lab empty, so he called top side to learn that Sam had already left the base. Jack went and got change then he left the base himself. **

**He went and bought a pizza then went and bought pack of beer and Sam favourite ice cream rocky road and flowers from the store. He then drove to her house where he saw her car park outside so he knew she was home and it was starting to get cold since winter wasn't to far away. **

**He got out of his truck then got the items from the back seat. Once the door was close and doors lock, he walk up to her front door and manage to knock onto it. He look through the curtain when he saw her walking to the door and opening it **

"**sir" Sam said in shocked **

"**Carter, i went to see you in your lab and called top side, they said you already left. So i thought was odd" **

"**Odd sir" **

"**Yes you normally working on some gizmo on your down time" Sam smile **

"**Well that is true sir, but tonight i've decided to stay home" **

"**that great, Well any way i wanted to talk to you about what i said and since you most probably haven't had any dinner, i brought pizza, i thought maybe we can talk and for me to say i'm sorry for what i said to you" **

"**Pizza" **

"**Yeah, i'm sorry pizza, i brought beer" he show her the bag that in the same hand as the pizza **

"**what behind your back sir" She said with a smile when she saw it was flowers. **

**He then move his hand from he back and show her the flowers and another bag. "wow they beatiful" Sam said when she saw the mix flowers, but what got her attention was single red rose in the middle. **

**He pass them to her "thank you sir, what in the bag" **

"**your favorite rocky road ice cream, so am i forgiven" Sam laugh **

"**come in side sir before the pizza gets cold" **

"**thank you Carter" Sam let Jack walk in side and she close the door and turn around as Jack manage to kick his shoes off then follow Sam into the kitchen. **

"**So am i for given Sam" He watch her as she plack the flowers in a vase then fill it with water. She turn to him as she plack the vase on the bench. **

"**What you said to me, you hurt me Jack" **

"**i know, i didn't want to say them but with Makepeace close by i had to say it" **

"**is it true with what you said" **

"**some of it, i have been acting myself with you, Daniel and Teal'c around, you three bring the good and bad out of me. But you, you bring something out of me that i thought would never happen to me ever again" **

"**What that" she stepford while looking into his eyes. **

"**Love. From the first day we met Sam, it was love. my heart was under lock and key since the day Charlie died till you walk in the briefing room that morning, you unlock my heart" Sam walk around her kitchen island till she was standing in front of Jack **

"**so that what you meant when you said that you haven't been acting yourself till you met me" **

"**Yes" Then he cup her face **

"**Sam you got the key to my heart, you unlock it and i hope you keep it unlock" **

"**i'll try Jack" then he kiss her. when they pulled apart **

"**i'm sorry Sam i hope you will for…" Sam cup his face and kiss him back till they came up for air. **

"**Give me" She look at the food that on the counter then back to Jack and smile **

"**I want you to say it over and over again" She held onto his hand and pull him into her bedroom **

"**Sam it against regulations" **

"**i'm sorry" she stop and turn and kiss him **

"**i'm sorry" then she kiss him as she remove his jacket **

"**i'm sorry" then kiss him again. Jack started undo the buttons on her blouse and kiss her then saying **

"**i'm sorry" as they work there way to her bed. **

**The next morning Sam was looking at Jack watching him as he sleeps. she got up and put her robe on then walk out to the kitchen see the food is still keep. she pick up the ice cream container then return back to the bedroom. she took the lid off and put her finger in it and started writing on Jack chest **

"**what you doing" he open his eyes and manage to sit up a bit and look down at the writing saying 'i'm sorry' in melted ice cream. **

**he look up to Sam "i'm sorry" she said as she put the ice cream container down on her draws. **

**Jack undid her rode and she remove it from her shoulders till it drop on the ground. Jack grab her arm and pulled her on top of him so she kiss him. when she sat up she felt the chocolate on her. she look down at her front then to grinning Jack **

"**i'm sorry" he said then he sat up and kiss her **

"**i'm sorry" they said at the same time then laugh. **

**Few days later they return back to the SGC. when Sam walk into her lab she saw a yellow rose on her desk and a note in Jack writing saying 'i'm sorry' Sam smile as she pick up the rose and smell it knowing that when she woke up that morning and Jack wasn't next to her but a note saying 'i'm sorry, Hammond call, see you on the base' "Hey" she turn and smile **

"**Morning… sir" **

"**Carter, care to join me for some breakfast" **

"**Sure" Sam put the rose in a test tube and fill it with water then put it in a safe spot then walk over to where Jack is whom was standing in the doorway. **

"**What you going to be having this morning sir" **

"**Fruit loops, you" **

"**Fruit salad and eggs on toast" she said as they walk towards the elevators **

"**Well it a healthy meal" **

"**Yes but it nothing like melted ice cream and cold pizza for breakfast" Sam said smiling at him **

"**Yes that true, so long as your noting eating it on your own" He said grinning back **

"**That true" when the reach the elevators the doors was open since a soldier was walking off it. **

**they step into it and turn around. Jack push the button and waited when Sam said "i'll try cherries, whip cream and chocolate sauce for breakfast next time" just as the doors closing with Jack looking at Sam with a grin on his face **

"**Sweet" Then the door close. **

**The end**


End file.
